Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to generate, download, view, access, or otherwise interact with multimedia or media content, such as images, videos, audio, and text. For example, users of a social networking system (or service) can load, stream, display, access, and/or share media content items by utilizing their computing devices.
In some cases, media content can be processed, such as to produce or generate additional information (e.g., metadata) associated with the media content. In one instance, an image (including a video image frame) can be processed, such as to identify or recognize text, characters, faces, or other objects depicted or represented in the image. In another instance, audio can be processed, such as to recognize speech presented in the audio. However, conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology can, in some cases, require a significant amount of computing resources (e.g., via one or more servers) to perform media processing. Moreover, such conventional approaches can also require a significant amount of time and finances. Thus, conventional approaches for performing such media processing can be inconvenient or inefficient. Accordingly, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or interacting with media content such as images.